The existing dryer mainly comprises two following ways:
The first one is a heat pump dryer, and its working principle is as follows: the outer drum is connected with both end of the drying air duct to form a circulating air pathway. The air stream in the drying air duct is heated by the condenser of the heat pump system and becomes hot dry air, and then is introduced into the outer drum. The hot dry air introduced into the outer drum gasifies the moisture of the clothes therein. The gasified moisture is mixed into the air and the air becomes hot moist air, and then the hot moist air is exhausted from the outer drum and introduced into the drying air duct. The moisture is condensed from the hot moist air introduced into the drying air duct by the evaporator, and then the hot moist air becomes the low-temperature dry air. Then the low-temperature dry air flows through the evaporator again, to complete the circulation of air stream. Through the continuous operation of the dryer to generate the above circulating air flow, the purpose of drying the clothes is eventually achieved.
The second one is an air vented dryer, and its working principles is as follows: the dryer draws air from the surrounding area, heats the air by using the heating wire, then the heated high-temperature dry air is blown into the outer drum, and the moisture of the clothes therein is vaporized. The vaporized moisture is mixed into the air and the air becomes hot moist air. The hot moist air is exhausted from the outer drum eventually to realizing the purposes of drying the clothes. However, since the exhaust air contains a large amount of waste heat in the above manner, it cannot be recycled, resulting in large energy consumption and low efficiency.
In view of this, a vented dryer having a heat pump system is proposed. The vented dryer is provided with a heat pump system, and recycles the heat in the exhaust air using the evaporator of the heat pump system, transfers the collected heat to the condenser of the heat pump system, and heats the intake air of the dryer using the condenser.
However, the vented dryer adopting the above methods consumes a large amount of energy, and the heat absorption of the refrigerant medium in the heat pump system cannot reach the saturation point, resulting in a relatively low drying speed. Therefore, how to provide a vented heat pump dryer with a relatively high drying speed and an energy-saving effect becomes a research and development hotspot of the manufactures.
In view of this, the present disclosure is proposed.